Nauto A Distorted Story
by Origuk
Summary: Shortly after Naruto’s confrontation with Mizuki, he decides it would be best if he just left the village and let everyone forget about him. Years and years later he returns a completely different person. How will all of his old comrades feel when he retu
1. The Beginning

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Shortly after Naruto's confrontation with Mizuki, he decides it would be best if he just left the village and let everyone forget about him. Years and years later he returns a completely different person. How will all of his old comrades feel when he returns, read and find out.

A shadowy figure runs through the forest leaping from tree to tree. He stops and pants heavily, **"WHATS WRONG CHILD, WHY DO YOU FEAR ME?"** A booming voice came from nowhere. "No, I don't fear you! I hate you!" The figure yelled to the heavens. **"THEN WHY DO YOU RUN FROM ME?" **the figure asked. "Because I don't want you to use me to hurt anybody!" The figure shouted. **"HAHAHA! WELL YOU'RE TOO LATE!"** The voice shouted. "Wha-!" The figure started and looked down as a red cloud started forming around his body. "No! no! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled into the hevans as his eyes began turning red.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he rose to a sitting position in his bed. He was sweating badly, _"Another dream. This is getting to be too much." _ He got out of bed and went into his bathroom he took a shower and went to brush his teeth, he was hanging over the sink and looked into the mirror to be greeted by red slited. He gasped and blinked several times and looked back into the mirror back to his regular blue eyes.

He left his house and went on his way to the training grounds to meet up with his team. As he walked down the street he glanced at he people giving him hateful looks and the occasional "Get the hell away from here monster!". He arrived on the training grounds and got an earful from Sakura

"God Naruto your late again your always late, why don't you act more like Sasuke and take things seriously for once!" Sakura yelled

"And why don't you just back the hell off!" He yelled back. Sakura was taken aback at first but then got angry and hit him hard on the head.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She screamed. "Whatever." He replied and that moment Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke. "Your late Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted alone, _"Strange normally Naruto would shout that with me and what's up with him today?" _Sakura wondered.

"Now who is ready for another exciting mission today?" Kakashi asked and he punched his right hand into his left. His reply was three empty stares. "Well then…the schedule for today we are pulling weeds, cleaning thrash from the river and doing some grocery shopping for a frail old lady. Now lets get started." Kakashi said and surprisingly only heard two groans and noticed Naruto sitting quietly, _"There is something wrong with him I can feel it I should talk to him."_ He said to himself.

Team seven was out in the blistering heat knee deep in a river picking up cans, bags and whatever other trash in the water. Sasuke and Sakura were further up the river than Kakashi and Naruto which gave Kakashi the perfect opportunity to speak with his blonde student.

"Naruto, whats wrong with you today your acting strange?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't answer immediately, "Well since that incident with Mizuki I have felt strange, the Kyuubi has been invading my dreams and he keeps showing me being overwhelmed with his power and it's been driving me insane and I don't know what to do." Naruto explained.

After a very bad disaster with delivering the old woman's groceries Naruto returned home. "That stupid old hag as soon as she saw me she locked us out and refused to let me anywhere near her house." He said to himself. "Why even bother staying in this village, nobody here even wants me, I might as well leave…yes, yes I will leave ill leave and let everyone get on with their lives and go out into a world that wont hate me, tonight ill go." He thought it all out he would sneak out of the village and train on his own and become powerful.

It was late at night and Naruto decided to walk to the gates and leave, he walked the path that would pass the Academy. He walked up on the Academy and gave it a hard look he started walking and to his surprise Sakura was a little ahead of him walking in his direction. As the two walked next to each other they stopped. "Its late Sakura, why aren't you at home?" Naruto asked.

"I needed to clear my head, why are you out so late and what's with all of that stuff with you?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. i'm leaving and I wont be coming back, at least I wont be back here for a very long time." Naruto told her.

"B-but why are you leaving, why?" She asked worriedly.

"Because everyone in the village hates me and I might as well go somewhere I can feel welcome and why do you care you don't like me either?" He asked with a little anger at the end.

"I-its not that I don't like you its just that I like Sasuke and want to be with him and you are always trying to get with me and I don't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea about me." She explained.

"Idea what idea! You never let him forget that your obsessed with him why would you being a total bitch to me give him some idea that your not interested in him!?" He asked angrily.

"I…I…I…" But Sakura couldn't reply out of shock of what Naruto had said.

"I'm leaving and not you or anybody will stop me, so just run on home and live you life with you precious _Sasuke-kun_." He mocked her.

Tears started welling in Sakura's eyes, "F-fine go see if I care, I-I-I hope you die!" She yelled and ran away crying.

Naruto looked back at his crying team mate. _"Goodbye Sakura-chan, and I'm sorry."_ He said to himself.

He ran quickly and quietly towards the gate and remembered that there was a guard there but as he got closer he noticed the guard asleep, _"Huh? Lucky for me I guess." _He thought and he quickly ran past the guard and leapt into the air.

The guard shot awake and looked left and right and shrugged and drifted back to sleep.

This marks the end of chapter one, there will be many more chapters to come and you will be surprised with the changes I make I assure you. Well I hoped you enjoyed, R&R my good fans.


	2. The Trainer

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

**Chapter 2.**

It was a quiet morning in Konoha, the birds were happily chirping and the old third Hokage was sitting at his desk sipping his coffee in peace. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." the Hokage said. The door opened and Kakashi walked in followed by Sakura and Sasuke. "Kakashi, where is Naruto?" The Third asked.

"Well that's what I came here to talk about, Hokage-sama, Naruto is gone, he left the village." Kakashi told him.

The Hokage spit out his coffee when he herd what Kakashi said, "What do you mean left the village?" He demanded.

"Last night according to Sakura she was walking and she stopped to talk with him and he told her he was leaving and not coming back for a long time, right Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei he told me he was sick of all of the hate focused on him in the village and he wanted to go somewhere he could feel welcome, I tried to stop him, I did but there wasn't anything I could do…" She couldn't finish because she started crying.

"Its alright Sakura I'm sure you tried your very best to keep him here." Kakashi told her trying to calm her down.

"Does this mean our team will be dispersed, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm sure I can arrange for someone new to join your squad, so don't get the idea that you'll have to stop being shinobi." The Hokage assured Sasuke. "Kakashi I'm going to assign you a mission to go retrieve Naruto take two other Jounin with you."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but that isn't a very good idea, I spoke with Naruto yesterday and he is very unstable he was on the verge of letting 'it' out so sending someone to get him would cause a mess of problems." Kakashi explained.

"Then what is it you suggest, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked.

"Well knowing Naruto he wants to train and become strong so the village will respect him, so if Naruto wants to get strong like me or you there is one person out there who can help him, do you understand what I'm talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm, ah yes now I get what you're talking about, but do you believe Naruto will find him?" The Hokage wondered.

"Trust me Hokage-sama, knowing Naruto, he will find him." Kakashi confidentially answered.

"Who are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"An old friend I haven't seen in years, he is probably the strongest shinobi I have ever known." Kakashi told her.

"_The most powerful shinobi he's ever known, well he is very strong, this other guy must really be something, and that damn Naruto might get trained by him, well it doesn't matter he will never be as strong as me."_ Sasuke discussed in his head.

Deep in a forest quite far away from the leaf village Naruto was taking a rest. "Well first of all I should get rid of these cloths and change into some thing less noticeable." He decided and rid himself of the orange suit and put on a black shirt and black shorts that went a little past his knees. "Hmm my headband…what should I do with it, I cant get rid of it, it means to much to me." He told himself and put it in his bag.

Naruto got up and began to travel again. He arrived to a small town, it seemed kind of dark but Naruto didn't care he was getting hungry and decided to grab a bite to eat.

He was walking down the road, it was dark out but there were street lights illuminating the roads and he walked past an alley when he heard someone talking, "Hey kid, what are you doing out so late?" It was a big bald man with six other guys with him.

"Hmp" was Naruto's reply and he started walking away.

"Hey I was talking to you, you little bastard!" The man yelled and raised the bulky sword to slash Naruto, "I'm going to kill you!" His arm started to go down fast and Naruto turned around stunned looking at the blade. But the sword stopped inches from Naruto's face. He recovered and looked at why the man stopped.

There was a man in front of the large man, his arm was extended and his index and middle fingers were jammed into the large mans chest. "Its not very nice to attack a kid." The strange man said, "You should take on someone more equal to your size." He retracted his arm and faster than the eye could see it shot right back out and hit the man in the stomach with his palm and the large man fell to his knees, then the stranger slammed his elbow into the mans head and he fell over knocked out. "Now the rest of you, leave!" He warned and the other guys ran away scared out of their minds.

"Cowards." Is all he said and started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled and ran after the man. "Hey thanks for saving my back there."

"Huh, oh yeah your welcome." He said blandly

"You were really fast." Naruto said impressed.

"I'm well aware of that." The man replied.

"_Grr, what's up with this guy?" _ Naruto wondered.

"So do you have a name?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I was I would have already told you." He answered.

Naruto stopped with his fists clenched in anger. "Grr this guy is just a bad as Kakashi-sensei!" he angrily said to himself.

This made the guy stop, "Did you just say Kakashi?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Naruto retorted.

"Kakashi, silver hair that stands up, wears his headband over his left eye, and a mask over his face and he's kind of an asshole?" He asked.

"Y-yeah that pretty much sums him up." Naruto said kind of surprised.

"And your one of his students, I find that hard to believe." The guy said.

"And what do you mean by that!?" Naruto yelled.

"Well Kakashi is a very powerful ninja and you are weak, which makes it hard to believe you made it past his test or even became a ninja yourself." The guy said calmly.

"Grrr, I'm going to destroy you!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the air to throw a punch at the guy but was stopped abruptly as the man somehow moved without Naruto seeing placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead stopping him in midair.

"_W-what the, who the hell is this guy?"_ Naruto wondered and fell back to the ground panting. "Damn you!" He shouted and looked up with a lot of anger.

The man looked into Naruto's eyes and was shocked, _"His eyes are red, the Kyuubi is acting up, I must stop it!"_ He concluded. He rushed at Naruto and got behind him and hit a series of pressure points which knocked Naruto out.

Naruto shot up, he was sweating, "Wow that was some dream." He said to himself. He got out of bed and looked around, "Huh where the hell am I?" he said worriedly.

"You're in my home." A voice said from the shadows, the same man as before walked into the light and sat in a chair on the far side of the room, "My name is Kai, Yamotori Kai."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, why did you bring me here when you could've left me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm not that mean of a person, and besides I wasn't about to let you destroy that town." Kai replied.

"What do you mean destroy the town?" Naruto was completely confused.

"Well you were on your knees and your eyes were red and slitted, you were about to be taken over by the Kyuubi inside of you." Kai calmly explained.

"Wait how do you know about the Kyuubi?!" Naruto demanded.

"Simple, I was there when the fourth Hokage sealed it inside of you," Kai told him.

"You were there?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but I haven't been to Konoha since then." Kai said. "So why did you leave?" He asked.

"Because everyone hates me, and I want to get strong enough so they will start respecting me." Naruto explained.

"Hmm, well get some rest and I guess we'll start in the morning." Kai got up and started walking out of the room.

"Start what?" Naruto asked.

"Your training of course." And that was the end of the conversation.

End of chapter 2, I know it wasn't great but the next chapter will be awesome, promise.

R&R People.


	3. Revealing Suprises

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Hey guys so I decided to continue on this story because I have some really great ideas that I think everyone will enjoy, so enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Alright today we start training." Kai said.

"Yeah, now that's what I've been waiting for!" Naruto replied happily, "so what are we going to do, a new technique?" Naruto's eyes brightened.

"No." Kai said blandly which made Naruto frown, "I need to see what you can do before I teach you anything, so we are going to have a sparing match."

"Uhh, ok lets do it!" Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Alright, begin!" Kai ordered.

Naruto leapt out at Kai and tried to kick him but Kai pushed Naruto's foot away with a nudge of his finger. Naruto slid across the ground, "damn!" He cursed.

"Is that all?" Kai asked, "I mean come on, you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, you should be able to shoot fire out of your eyes or something." Kai said.

"Could I really do that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I doubt it." Kai said casually and Naruto's smile faded, "I mean I cant do that, well I don't have a fire affinity, but still…" Kai was talking to himself and Naruto seized his opportunity.

He grabbed a kunai and lunged again at Kai, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and five Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke and all rushed at Kai.

Kai who was thinking to himself put forth little effort in his counter attack. He grabbed one clone and threw it into another, elbowed another clone and grabbed the last clones arm and made it stab itself. He merely put his hand on the real Naruto's head and pushed him with a minimal amount of force, which was still a lot and sent Naruto flying.

"Man Naruto, you really aren't that tough are you?" Kai said tauntingly, "maybe you should just go home, you aren't really worth my time if your this weak, I guess the Kyuubi's power isn't as great as everyone says."

Naruto dug his fingers into the ground and ripped up dirt into his hands, he was getting angry, he could feel power surging through his veins and into every part of his body.

"_That's right Naruto, get angry and release the Kyuubi, I need to measure his current strength when he takes over your body."_ Kai had a plan and it was working accordingly.

Naruto's eyes began to turn red and his pupils became silted. **"INSULT THE BOY'S POWER, BUT DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY ULTIMATE POWER!" **Naruto shouted in a demonic voice.

"Really?" Kai asked, "Prove it, you won't defeat me, you can try, but you will fail."

"**OH, AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO CONFIDENT IN YOUR ABILITIES?" **Kyuubi asked.

Kai chuckled.

"**AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"** Kyuubi wondered.

"Well, you're the all-mighty Kyuubi," Kai started, "and you cant even sense it?"

"**SENSE WHAT?!" **Kyuubi asked angrily.

Kai looked down. "Heh heh, the power that resides in me of course."

"**POWER THAT RESIDES IN YOU…" **Kyuubi started, **"WAIT, I SENSE IT NOW, Y-YOU ARE…"**

Kai chuckled again, "That's right," Kai looked back up, but he looked different now, his normal dark eyes were now orange and his pupils were formed into slits, "I, Yamotori Kai, am the carrier of the Hatchibi Okami."

"**HATCHIBI OKAMI, NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVE GREAT POWER, BUT REGARDLESS, YOU DON'T SEEM THAT OLD, SO I DOUBT THAT YOU HAVE FULL CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS…"** Kyuubi said before he was interrupted.

"Now that, is where you are completely wrong." Kai said, "Now if you will, give Naruto control of his body and the three of us can sit down and have a nice chat."

It was late afternoon and the sun was shining brightly, inside of Kai's home Naruto and Kai sat at a table with tea. Naruto sat there avoiding Kai's gaze.

"Now, I'm sure you heard everything that I discussed with the Kyuubi, correct?" Kai asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I heard, so you're just like me?" Naruto replied.

"Well, yeah more or less, I would say the main difference between me and you is that I have complete control of my Biju" Kai explained.

"But how, you're not so old how could you be able to control such great power?" Naruto asked.

"Not so old, how old do I look?" Kai inquired.

"Well, to me you look…20 or so." Naruto said.

Kai gave him a weird look and just started to laugh, he started laughing very hard, almost uncontrollably.

"Wha-whats so funny?" Naruto asked.

Kai wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes, "Oh sorry, its been a very long time since I've laughed like that." Kai told him.

"But why were you laughing?" Naruto questioned.

"Because you told me I looked '20 or something'" Kai answered.

"But why is that funny?"

"Well its funny, because I am _nowhere_ near 20 years old." Kai said.

"Well how old are you?"

"I…" Kai stopped to think, "Actually, I'm not completely sure how old I am."

"Ugh." Naruto said after he fell out of his seat. "What the hell do you mean you don't know how old you are?"

"Well its as I said, I'm not completely sure how old I am." Kai said again.

"Well if you were to guess, how old would you say?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, well I would say that I'm about as old as the first Hokage would be, were he still alive."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "and just how the hell could that be possible?!"

"It's one of the conditions of my bloodline." Kai.

"Your bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, well since we will be working together, I guess I can tell you about myself." Kai said. "Well I guess I will start with my past. I was born in the Shadow Village, the first Hidden Village to be created. My father was Yamotori Hisho, the head of the Yamotori clan which was one of the founding clans of the village. My mother was, Mashiko Yuki, she was the last to carry her clan's name. I have two bloodline limits, from my father I have the 'Ultimate Perception' a technique of the eye and from my mother, well actually I was never told what it was called because I was the first to have the power in 10 generations and its name was forgotten."

Kai took a drink of his tea and continued. "But its because of this technique I can remain looking young…."

"Wait but how can you manage that, what kind of technique is it?" Naruto demanded.

"I was getting to that. As I was saying, the technique is a type of metal that is unbreakable and is easily manipulated so it can form into basically any shape I want it to."

"But that doesn't explain how you can stay looking so young." Naruto said.

"I told you I was getting to that. As a child the metal slowly spreads throughout your body, but when you get around early adulthood the metal will start to escape from under you skin and actually cases your body with itself. So the appearance you see now isn't what I truly look like, it is what I looked like when the metal consumed my body, and that is how I look so young." Kai finished.

"Wow." Was all Naruto said. "but what about your other bloodline limit?"

"Well its basically a mixture of the Sharingan and the Byakugan." Kai explained.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know what the Sharingan or the Byakugan are, surely you know somebody from the Uchiha and Hyuga clans?" Kai questioned.

"Yeah I do, Hinata and Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, he was on my team." Naruto looked away, "You have an interest in him, think he's great don't you?"

"Not really." Kai said blandly. "But let me ask you, does he strive to kill somebody?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who." Naruto answered.

"Hmm, I thought so, but I bet he wouldn't if he knew the whole story." Kai said mostly to himself.

"The whole story about what?"

"The destruction of his clan, there are only two people alive who know why they were killed, me and Uchiha Itachi." Kai explained.

"Well what happened?"

"Now that, is a story for another time."

"Why?"

"Because if I started explaining it you would ask too many questions about people involved."

"Alright." Naruto gave up.

"Well now, you can spend the rest of the day in leisure, do whatever, go into town or whatever." Kai told Naruto.

"But what about my training?" Naruto asked.

"That can be put off until tomorrow, I need to work on something, and plus we have plenty of time until then."

"Plenty of time until what?"

"Well the Chunin exams of course, it's the big thing happening this year amongst the hidden villages, unless there's a war or something."

"The Chunin exams, so then I can be like Iruka-sensei, cool." Naruto said.

"Well I guess I'll go into town and look fro some ramen to eat, see ya later." Naruto said as he walked out of the door.

"Well just watch out for yourself." Kai called out after him. "Well I guess I'll write to Kakashi."

A few hours later Naruto was heading back to Kai's house. "That ramen was pretty good, huh?" He stopped and looked ahead. He saw Kai make a few hand seals and slam his hand on the ground and with a puff of smoke a large falcon was perched on Kai's arm. Kai tied a scroll to the falcon's neck and it took off.

"Hey Kai, what was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, oh hey Naruto, that, I was just sending a message to an old friend."

"Ok, well I'm tired I'm going go to bed." Naruto said.

"Alright sleep well." Kai said over his shoulder. "I'll be up for a while longer, I'm going to gaze at the stars."

The next morning.

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke keep it up your doing well." Kakashi said to his students, barley paying attention to them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called.

"Yes Sakura?"

"There is some large bird circling above us, it looks like some kind of falcon or something." Sakura told him.

"Falcon?" Kakashi closed his book and leapt down from the tree he was lying in. He walked out into the field where his students were training, he looked up and held his arm out.

The bird flew down and perched itself on his arm. "It has been a long time, Kakashi."

"Yes it has, what's the occasion?" Kakashi asked.

"A message from my master concerning your ex-students." The bird explained.

"Well, thank you." Kakashi said as he seized the letter from the falcon.

"Until another time, Kakashi" The falcon said as it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi opened the scroll and started to read it.

"What was that about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing just a letter from an old friend." Kakashi answered.

"_Old friend huh, could it be the one that could be training Naruto?"_ Sasuke wondered.

"Want to share your thoughts, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, its nothing important." Sasuke replied.

"Aww." Sakura growned.

This is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. So as a little hint of the next chapter, its going to skip until the Chunin exams so I can leave you guessing about all of the techniques and skills that Naruto will have learned. So until the next chapter.


	4. The Chunin Exam

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Hey everybody, thanks for all of the favorites and stuff, I didn't get very many comments but oh well. Well this chapter is going to skip a few months or so ahead to the Chunin exams, so this should be a fun and interesting chapter so enjoy. Oh and a little information to pass by, the new member of team 7 will be a boy named Uke, he will be a short term character so you wont need to care about him but its best to inform you of him so your not all like "well who the hell is this?" so don't worry yourselves about him.

**Chapter 4.**

"So you're all ready for the Chunin exams?" Kakashi asked his students.

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

"Good, well since your all ready I guess I will leave you guys, see ya!" Kakashi said with a smile and a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm going to go too." Sasuke said as he started walking off.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started but Sasuke was already gone, "awww." Sakura pouted.

"Always going off, isn't he?" Uke said.

Sakura sighed, "I guess I'll go home…" Sakura stopped talking, because at that moment something slapped her on the ass. "KONOHAMARU!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ha, I told you I'd get you when you least expected it, pinky!" Konohamaru shouted back at Sakura.

Fury exploded all over Sakura's body. She ran after Konohamaru with scary fast speed.

Konohamaru got scared and ran as fast as he could. Sakura was almost to him.

It all happened so suddenly Konohamaru blanked out for a second, when he came too he looked up at the figure towering over him, but it wasn't Sakura, it was some strange looking guy.

"Ow, you know that kind of hurt, you little bastard." The guy said and he picked up Konohamaru by his collar, "Do you know how we can work this problem out."

"Excuse me sir," Uke said as he walked up to the man, "it was just an accident, why not let the little kid go?"

"Back off!" the guy said as he pushed Uke away.

"Kankuro!" A girl yelled, "You were told about causing trouble."

"Yeah, yeah Temari, I know but the jerk rudely bumped into me and didn't say sorry." Kankuro said.

"Ah, what an idiot." Temari said to herself.

Sasuke sat on a tree branch watching the confrontation going on in the alleyway, he had a pebble in hand and was about to throw it but something stopped him, _"What the?"_ He thought.

"Now what should I do to you…" Kankuro stopped and dropped Konohamaru, who crawled away.

"Gah!" Kankuro cried in pain. Someone had grabbed Kankuro's arm and held it behind his back in a very painful position.

Naruto who wore a long black trench coat and a big straw hat that covered his head so his face was hidden, "You know it isn't very nice picking on little kids," The guy said, "especially if that kid happens to be the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage."

"Gah…let…go…of me." Kankuro demanded painfully.

"Heh, I was wondering when you would get here." Naruto started, "Gaara."

"So you noticed my presence?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke looked over next to him in the tree as say a redheaded kid hanging upside down from another branch. _"What the hell, I didn't even feel his presence, this guy is something." _Sasuke said to himself.

"So you know who I am?" Gaara asked again.

"Yes, I know just about everyone that should be competition during the Chunin exams." Naruto said, "I also know much about you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well since you know my name, tell me yours!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, I am quite interested to know who you are as well." Gaara said.

Naruto released Kankuro and pushed him over towards Gaara and Temari, "Well you see _that_ is a question for another time." And Naruto leapt up into the air. _"Man, I love saying that!"_ Naruto said to himself.

"_That guy's chakara seems so familiar, yet so different." _Sasuke told himself, "Sakura?"

Sakura who was still kind of confused about what had just happened, hastily responded, "Huh? Oh yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"That guy, you felt his chakara, right? Tell me…did it feel familiar to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well now that you mention it, it did feel familiar but it also felt different, sorry I can't be much help Sasuke-kun." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I told you about that, but anyway you actually did help me out, I felt the same about that chakara I just wanted to know if it was just me." Sasuke explained.

"Oh well then in that case, your welcome Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said delightedly.

Sasuke began to scowl, "Don't ruin it." He said.

"Well if it helps, I didn't recognize that guy's chakara." Uke said.

Sasuke ignored him, _"Damn, I really hate that guy, he's worse than Naruto…NARUTO!"_ Sasuke's eyes became wide.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, ill explain on the way." Sasuke ordered and he started running off. Sakura and Uke exchanged looks and ran after Sasuke.

They caught up with him, "So what are you so surprised about?" Uke asked.

"Sakura, I think I might know who that guy is." Sasuke explained.

"Who?" Sakura was anxious to know.

Sasuke didn't answer her question, he was deep in thought.

Team 7 ran into the exam building, they went up the steps, they made it to the third floor just in time to see a girl get pushed down but some guy.

"Go home, the Chunin exams aren't a place for a weak kid like you." The guy said.

"Just let us through." The girl said and started getting up just to be pushed down again.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Some strange looking guy said, he had a bowl-shaped haircut, big eyebrows, bug-like eyes, and to top it all off he wore a one piece green outfit.

"Shut up!" The guy said and punched the weird looking guy in the face.

Sasuke went up to the guy, "Move!" he demanded.

"Oh, such big words coming from such a little kid." The guy said and pointed his finger in Sasuke's face.

"I said move." Sasuke said angrily.

"Looks like we're going to have to show you how we deal with ignorant kids." The guy told Sasuke.

Sasuke and the guy simultaneously prepared to kick each other, but before their attack was complete, the weird kid with the eyebrows caught both of their legs.

"Lee, I thought you said you were going to hold yourself back before the exams?" Another guy said, this guy had long brown hair and pale eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't want a fight to be started." Lee said, he released Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke retaliated by swinging a kick at Lee, "Don't interfere!" Sasuke yelled.

This time however, it was Naruto who caught Sasuke's foot, nobody saw him or heard him let alone sense his presence.

"You know it isn't very nice to attack someone who was only looking out for your well-being, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You, I knew you'd be here, I know everything N…" Sasuke was interrupted when he noticed a flicker in Naruto's chakra.

Before Sasuke knew it he was in a large square room.

"So you know who I am?" Naruto asked, he took off his hat, "It's been a little while, hasn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, "Why the hell did you leave, you coward!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and punched him in the face, "Because I had no respect, no friends, and everyone hated me, what was the point in staying here?!" Naruto yelled back.

"Fight me Naruto, fight me right here and now!" Sasuke demanded.

"No." Naruto said bluntly.

"Why wont you fight me, I want to see how much you have improved." Sasuke said.

"Because…" Naruto began, "I don't want to risk seriously injuring one of the few friends I have."

That caught Sasuke off guard.

Naruto put his hat back on, "Sasuke, this conversation stays between us, right?"

Sasuke exhaled, "Right."

Naruto started walking away, Sakura, Uke and Lee all ran into the room to see Naruto walking away.

"_That guy again" _Sakura thought to herself, "Hey you!" She yelled, "Who are you?"

Naruto looked back at her, "You'll find out soon enough, Haruno Sakura." Naruto told her.

She jumped down next to Sasuke, "How do you know my name?" she asked Naruto.

"Its as I said earlier, I know all of the competition that's in this exam." Naruto replied.

"Hey you, in the black coat!" Lee yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to fight me." Lee said.

"No." Naruto replied, "Why don't you fight Sasuke."

Naruto started to walk away, and well you know what happens between Sasuke and Lee.

When team 7 arrived at the doors leading to the exam room, they were greeted by Kakashi.

"So, all ready you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Uke said excitedly.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Good well, do your best." Kakashi said and gave them a thumbs up.

They walked through the doors and were shocked by the large amount of shinobi in the room.

"Wow, there are a lot of people." Uke said nervously.

"Well well well what do we have here?" said a voice.

"Kiba." Sasuke said.

"That's right the soon to be Chunin, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." Kiba declared.

"That's some imagination you've got." Sakura said, "Hinata." Sakura just now noticed her.

"Oh hello Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, Naru…where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He…left the village some time ago." Sasuke told her.

"Ha that coward, he's probably dead by now, the way he always getting himself into trouble." Kiba said.

This got Sasuke and Sakura angry, and made Hinata feel uncomfortable.

"Kiba, be silent." Said another voice.

"Always got to ruin my fun, huh Shino?" Kiba said.

Shino did not reply, _"My bugs are restless, I wonder…wait what is this strange chakra/" _Shino thought to himself. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder and looked at a man standing against the wall, he wore a black trench coat and a straw hat. _"That chakra is strangely familiar." _

Sasuke noticed Shino looking at someone and looked to see where, he was kind of surprised to see him looking at Naruto. "So you noticed as well, Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that strangely familiar, yet wicked chakra, coming from that man over there." He nodded in Naruto's direction, "He seems very powerful, someone not to be taken lightly."

"Not to be taken lightly eh?" Kiba said, "now that's my kind of opponent…huh?" he finished.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"You smell it, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog, the dog barked in reply, "That guy, he smells…familiar but I just cant think of who…" Kiba's sentence was ended with a loud yell

"SASUKE­-KUN!" Someone yelled.

"Great." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time, right before Sasuke was nearly knocked down.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Sasuke-kun, I missed you so." Ino said.

"Why don't you just get off of his back, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh so you're here too forehead?" Ino asked, "But I don't see the blonde moron anywhere."

"He left the village a while ago, and…get off of my back." Sasuke said.

"He left, well whatever this is so troublesome anyway." Shikamaru said lazily.

"So all of us rookies together." Hinata said shyly, "Except for Naruto-kun, but if he's gone wouldn't there be only two of you?"

Teams 8 and 10 all looked at Uke, "What?" He said, "I'm the new member of team 7, Uke Shinida." He declared.

"Hi there." Came an unfamiliar voice.

The nine genin jumped, except for Sasuke and Shino.

"I'm Kabuto, and I take it you nine are the rookies we've all been hearing about?" he asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Well you in luck then, because I want to help all of my innocent rookie comrades out."

"We aren't little kids!" Kiba barked.

"I know, but you've never experienced anything like the Chunin exams before." Kabuto said.

As Kabuto was explaining his experiences and showing them his cards, Naruto on the other side of the room was thinking to himself. _"There's something wrong with that guy, he just seems so…tainted." _He said to himself.

"Yes the Sound Village, it's a new village that recently had shinobi participate in the exams." Kabuto was saying.

"Sasuke." It was like a faint whisper in Sasuke's ear, "huh?" he wondered.

"Its me Naruto, I'm speaking so only you can hear me, I need you to do something, I need you to say that the Sound Village sounds weak, alright?" Naruto asked.

"The Sound Village huh, it sounds pretty weak." Sasuke said, _"But why did he want me to say that?" _He wondered.

"He called us weak, the one we're here to kill called _us _weak." Dosu said.

"Lets teach him a lesson." Zaku replied.

The three Sound-nin started to race almost unnoticed amongst the crowd, Dosu leapt at Sasuke with his metallic arm and was about to strike Sasuke, but he was kneed in the stomach by Naruto.

"_That guy's fast!" _the Rookies thought.

"Ill get you for that!" Zaku shouted and put his arm in the shape of an X.

"_Hole in his hand's?" _It puzzled Naruto but he soon realized what they were for.

Zaku shot a huge surge of air and sound at Naruto, "HA, I'd love to see you survive that!" Zaku yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Zaku had a look of shear terror and surprise on his face, Not only was Naruto still alive there wasn't a scratch on him.

The shock that Zaku felt, didn't even compare to the shock that the rookies felt.

In the blast, Naruto's hat was accidentally blown off, "Now, you're going to feel my power…" He trailed off as he noticed the stares coming from behind him. He put his hand on the top of his head and moved it around, "Uh-oh." He said as he slowly turned around.

"Uh, h-hey guys…" Naruto said nervously, "Its, uh, been a while hasn't it?" He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura said quietly, "YOU BIG DAMN JERK!" She yelled and punched him in the face with all of her strength.

Naruto stood there and took the punch, "Sakura-chan…thank you." He said.

"Thank you, for what?" She asked angrily, tears in her eyes.

"I deserved that punch, for what I said to you when I left." He replied, "Oh, and you!" He looked over at Zaku.

It all happened so fast nobody saw it, Naruto moved so fast, he elbowed Zaku right in the throat, "Heh, I thought that you Sound-nin would be a challenge, what a sore disappointment, and also, you reveled my identity much sooner than I wanted." Naruto told him.

Naruto looked back at all of his old friends, Naruto was noticeably taller and looked older, though he was still only thirteen.

They were all looking at him, "Naruto, why aren't you wearing your Konoha headband?" Shikamaru asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm not a Konoha shinobi anymore." Naruto replied.

"Then what village do you represent?" Ino asked.

"Heh, I'm glad you asked that," Naruto started, he unbuttoned his coat a little and put his right arm through the unbuttoned part and on his shoulder, like where Shikamaru has his headband, resided his own headband, but instead of the Konoha symbol, it had Shadow and Sky written in Kanji, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of the KagaSora, village hidden in the shadowy skies." Naruto happily declared.

"Never heard of it." They all said.

Naruto fell over, "Well I guess you wouldn't have, it's a new village after all." Naruto said.

"_Ug, that bastard, that knee to the stomach really hurt, I'll teach him a lesson!" _Dosu said to himself. He leapt at Naruto, ready to kill. Nobody saw it coming, when Dosu reached his target, there was nothing there, "Well well well, I guess I didn't hit you hard enough." Naruto said and had a kunai in hand up to Dosu's throat.

"Alright, that's enough!" Came a shout.

Everyone looked in the direction of the shout.

"I am Morino Ibiki, I will be your first examiner of the Chunin exams!" He said, "You there, Sound ninja and you other ingrate, there is no fighting, cease immediately!"

"Alright." Naruto said and stepped away from Dosu, who was shaking uncontrollably. _"This guy, he is frighteningly fast, faster than my sound, but that's impossible, no Genin is that fast. Just who the hell is this guy anyway?" _Dosu was scared out of his mind.

Well that's the end to this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it took a while to get out but I've been busy. I'll get the next chapter up soon hopefully so for now enjoy and don't forget to R&R.


	5. The First Exam

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews and sorry it took so long. Since some of you were puzzled by some things ill gladly explain my line of thought. Naruto isn't really super ultimately strong like you might think, it only seems that way but he is actually just really fast and can somewhat use his Kyuubi powers, but he did learn some awesome techniques. And also, Naruto may seem like he's serious and all but he is still a lot like his old self, a few months of training doesn't completely change someone. And Kai, well someone said that his name was odd because in Japanese Kai means release, well that is kind of why I named him Kai. Its like a pun, like how Gaara has love on his forehead as a pun that translates "I love death", his name is Kai because he best at releasing his Biju powers. He is the strongest Jinchuriki, and not just because he has the eight-tails, it's because he can control his Biju with a 98 proficiency. And another thing if any of you were thinking of Naruto's teammates for the exam well ill just tell you this, they aren't really important they are just there so he can participate, just wanted to get out of the way. So enjoy people and don't forget to R&R.

**Chapter 5. **

"Alright," Ibiki said, "now that everybody has calmed down, I can explain the first test."

"_Man I am so ready for this!"_ Naruto said excitedly to himself with a big grin on his face.

"Now all of you take your assigned seats so you can begin the written exam." Ibiki said.

The grin faded immediately, "W-written exam?" Naruto said franticly.

A Chunin had a large stack of papers in his hand.

"_NOOOOO!"_ Naruto shouted in his head.

Naruto sat at his seat with his head resting on his left hand somewhat listening to what Ibiki was saying about cheating.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Said a nervous voice beside Naruto.

"Huh, oh hey Hinata, I didn't notice you there." Naruto said kindly.

"So you aren't a shinobi from this village any longer?" She asked, her eyes looking all directions.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I resent Konoha, I just needed to find at place that was more…accepting." He explained.

"It must be nice to be accepted." She said hazily.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Hinata was cut off by Ibiki's shout for all talking to cease.

"Now I will give the 10th question ten minuets before the exam ends," Ibiki explained, "Begin!"

Naruto looked at his paper, he started reading the first question, _"Well, don't understand that one, I'll just go to the next." _Naruto thought, he read the second one, the third and so on, _"The hell is this?" _He asked himself pissed off, _"This test is a complete assortment of bull, these questions make absolutely no sense, I'd have to cheat to pass…" _The thought hit him like a sucker-punch, _"Cheat, it seems pretty obvious now that I think of it, but how could I pull it off, those sentinels are no pushovers, I am very fast so maybe I can pull it off…" _Naruto put a plan together in his head.

A sentinel was intently watching the Genin, just wanting to catch some cheaters, he had some bandages on his face and long down-hanging spiky purpleish hair. He glanced at Hinata and Naruto, then the people across from them, then back at them and was surprised to see Naruto was gone, _"The hell?" _He thought, be blinked and Naruto was sitting back in his seat, _"I must be seeing things."_ He caught someone cheating and began to mark them down.

"_Amazing, I barely noticed him moving about, this one has very high potential." _Ibiki told himself, after seeing Naruto speed around the room in search of test answers.

"_Well that one worked out pretty well, I felt the proctor's eyes on me though, so I'll have to be more careful next time." _Naruto told himself. He looked over and saw Sasuke writing like his life depended on it, _"Next target."_ Naruto said.

"_With my Sharingan this is simple."_ Sasuke told himself. But he felt an odd presence behind him. He turned and could've sworn he saw Naruto stride past him as if in slow motion. _"W-what the hell!?"_ He wondered as he blinked. He looked over at Naruto's seat and saw his ex-teammate sitting. _"But I could've sworn...?"_ Sasuke was very confused.

"_This one looks very acceptable."_ Gaara told him self blood-thirstily and smiled sinisterly, _"He has really whet my appetite."_

Kankuro and Temari were both looking at Gaara with the same thought, _"Not good!"_

Sakura was speedily writing her answers but she couldn't get Naruto out of her mind, _"Thank you, that idiot, his personality hasn't changed one bit, but he seems so much stronger than anyone could have ever thought possible, especially me."_ She smiled and looked at Naruto with kindness and respect. Then everything started to feel strange, as if everything were slowing down. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto stand up from his seat and walk over to random people around the room and look at their tests, _"What the hell is going on, I-I cant move, I cant breath, what is this feeling, Genjutsu? No, if it was then I think I would be able to get out of it, is this just raw speed? My mind seems to be able to see his movements."_ Naruto sat down back in his seat and Sakura gasped for breath, _"Unbelievable."_

"Alright!" Ibiki yelled, "Its time for the 10th, question!"

Everybody was looking intently at the proctor, _"Finally."_ Everyone thought.

"But before I give the question, I have to say this, if you can't take it then leave now!" Ibiki demanded, "If you leave now then you'll have a chance to do the exam over next time, but if you fail this test, then you will be barred from the Chunin Exams forever!"

One kid got up, "This is too much, I'm sorry guys." He and his teammates left, "I cant do it!" said another, "There's always next year right?", little by little, the room started to get emptier.

"Those of you, who are insignificant, leave…" Ibiki was interrupted by a fit of laughter. He looked at the source of laughter, it was Naruto, "And just what is so funny?" He asked poisonously.

"Hahaha, its just that I love this test you put together, you try to get us to cheat without directly telling us and test how we deal with gaining intelligence under pressure," his laughter stopped and he slammed his fist on his table, "Then you try to break our confidence by allowing people to willing quit instead of answering the last question and be barred from the exam forever. But _you_ will never break me! I've trained harder than anyone in here for this opportunity and I wont let it end here, bring on the question!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura smiled broadly, and the rest of the Konoha rookies were proud of their friend. Even the non-Konoha shinobi admired his speech. Everyone in the room now had a new confidence.

Ibiki stared in masked disbelief, _"This kid really is something."_ He smiled, "Well I guess that nobody else is going to leave, so I guess that means, you all pass."

They all stared in disbelief, "The whole point of the tenth question was to test your mentality, and since you all decided to stay, then you pass." Ibiki explained.

"Then what was the point of the other questions if all we had to do was keep going up to the tenth question, were they just pointless?" Temari asked angrily.

"Pointless? No, they have already served their purpose," Ibiki said, "They were, as that boy said," He indicated Naruto, "That the point of those questions were to gain intelligence under pressure. Intelligence on a mission, is the most important tool." Ibiki took off his head band to reveal burns, screw holes and scars. "Intel, can determine the lives of your comrades." He put the headband back on.

"Now the next exam will begin…" Ibiki began before a large object smashed through the window. Two shuriken embedded themselves in the ceiling and a large banner unfolded, and a figure rolled out, "Alright you little bastards, I Mitarashi Anko, am your proctor for the second test of the Chunin exams!" She gazed around the room, "So many are advancing? Have you grown soft Ibiki?" She asked.

"No, this lot is quite tough, this year will be interesting." Ibiki.

"Well they don't look it, anyway follow me everyone I'll explain the second test when we arrive at our destination." Anko said.

Ibiki was collecting all of the tests, he stopped at where Naruto was sitting and picked up his test, "What the?!" All that was on the paper were a bunch of doodles and a little note on the top that said: _Well I may have been going really fast and cheating off peoples tests, but I kind of forgot the information that was on them._ Ibiki squeezed the test and started laughing, "This kid really is something." He said to himself.

"This," Anko started, her hand gesturing toward a huge forest behind her, "Is training ground 44, or as we like to call it the Forest of Death." She ended darkly.

There were a lot of gulps from the crowd.

"Now I'm going to explain the rules for this test," She pulled out two scrolls, "The white scroll is the scroll of heaven and the purple is the scroll of earth. To pass this test you must collect both scrolls and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest. You have five days to collect your scrolls and make it to the tower, if you don't make it by then, you are disqualified."

Some people looked nervous, others excited, Naruto anxious, "Come on! Bring on this test!" he shouted. A kunai flew toward him and he dodged it, though it skimmed his face, "It's the loudmouths like you that die first." Anko said as she wrapped her arm around his neck, kunai to his throat, "Why aren't you responding, scared?"

"Well you see, scarecrows don't normally talk." Naruto said, some feet away from Anko and his substitution.

"Substitution, not bad, you just might be pretty tough." Anko said a little impressed, "Now go fill out the forms at the document table." She ordered.

"Forms?" The crowd wondered.

"Oh I forgot to mention those didn't I?" Anko asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"What are the forms for?" Uke asked.

"They protect us from being blamed if you," She started dramatically, "Die!"

That sent shivers down spines and lumps in throats.

Naruto and his team were behind the curtain of the forms desk, "Alright," the man at the desk said, "And here is your scroll." He handed Naruto a purple scroll.

"_Scroll of Earth eh?"_ He put the scroll in his jacket pocket.

Naruto's team went to their assigned starting point, gate 31, "You guys ready?" he asked his team.

They nodded.

"The test will begin in, 3…2…1…BEGIN!" Anko yelled.

The gate busted open and all 26 teams ran into the forest of death, awaiting for what was to come.

And this is the end to chapter 5. Next chapter will be amazing I promise, you get to see how Naruto fights, I'll give you a little peak of the next chapter:

Orochimaru kicked Naruto to the side into a tree, "Stay out of my way boy!" he yelled.

Sasuke was pinned by the large snake wrapped around his body, "Now where were we Sasuke-kun? Ah yes now I remember." Orochimaru bared his fangs.

Orochimaru felt something coming from the right, he jumped back to see Naruto slash where he just was. He sent his tongue at Naruto's neck and snapped it like a twig. Naruto blew up into smoke, _"Kage bunshin!"_ He yelled to himself and leapt into the air just in time to dodge the real Naruto's attack.

But Orochimaru noticed something strange, Naruto's sword was now a bloody red, he looked into Naruto's eyes and they were red and slitted, _"So, he is using the Kyuubi, this should prove interesting."_ He chuckled to himself, "Make this entertaining for me, Naruto-kun."

Well I hope you enjoyed that little preview, I'm sure you can tell the next chapter will be the first big fight in the story. And trust me, you will absolutely love the way Naruto fights, it is _Completely!_ Original. Well I hope you enjoyed R&R my good people.


	6. Forest of Death

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Hello my good people. Sorry it's been a while, I've been very busy and all. So in this chapter I decided to go into more detail about Naruto's teammates. This chapter will be worth the wait so enjoy.

**Chapter 6.**

"Begin!" Anko yelled.

Naruto and his teammates ran into the forest in top speed, "Alright, we need a scroll of heaven, Rorun can you hear anyone saying they have a scroll of heaven with your 'Joshi Chokaku'?"

Rorun, he had dark green hair and a mask similar to Kakashi's, he wore similar clothes as Naruto, he was a little older than Naruto and had very good ears, a gift from his clan, "Let me see," He concentrated hard, "Yes, they are about a quarter mile east, and they seem pretty weak, not someone worth our time."

"Then this should be easy." Naruto said, "Hana, what can you tell me?"

Hana, she has light purple hair and a unique ability to where she can communicate and manipulate plants she was dressed similarly like Naruto and Rorun, she is quiet but powerful, "The trees…they tell me that they have stopped, we should strike now." She told him.

"Alright, well I guess it's my turn." Naruto leapt high into air and back flipped onto a tree trunk, pumped chakra into his legs and kicked off of the tree with extreme force which sent him flying almost unseen.

A group of Kasu-nin were resting, "Man, this should be easy, we're the best genin team from out village." One said.

"Yeah this exam is our for the take…" He was cutoff by a huge gust of wind that knocked him and his teammates far back from each other. When the wind died down they grouped back together, "What was that?" he asked the others.

"I'm not sure," One said while rummaging through his bag, "No!" He yelled.

"What?!" The other two asked simultaneously.

"Our scroll of heaven, its gone!" He explained.

"But how?" one began, "Could that wind have been…?" they were utterly confused.

"That was too easy, right?" Naruto said, he was a little ahead of his team jumping backwards facing his friends, tossing the scroll up in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, there seems to be very little competition," Rorun said, "With the exception of that Gaara guy, and perhaps Uchiha."

"Definitely Uchiha," Naruto said, "Kai told me that Kakashi would most likely put him through intense training without me as a priority."

"Naruto, don't think so little of yourself, we've told you about that." Hana reminded him.

"Yeah, sorry, I need to get that under control." He admitted.

"So what do we do now…?" Hana's question was cut short as there was a very evil feeling leaking into their senses. They stopped running, eyes wide and bodies shaking slightly. They had a cold sweat trailing down their bodies.

"This Chakra," Naruto was remembering what Kai told him, "This…can be only one person, Orochimaru."

There was a slight gasp from Rorun, "What?!" Naruto demanded.

"It's your old team, they are under attack…" He explained.

"Then we have to go help them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Naruto, this is Orochimaru we're talking about, he is a ruthless monster." Hana responded, "What could we do?"

"You guys…neither of you have seen whatI can _really_ do." He said venomously.

"Kai-sama asked us to make sure you don't do anything rash," Hana said, "and we are going to honor that request."

"Guys, please," Naruto begged, "Alright, how about this, we try to avoid fighting and we just focus on helping my friends."

"Fine." They replied simultaneously.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully.

They rushed off as fast as they could to the overwhelmed Genin.

They arrived, masking their chakra for the right moment to go in for the save.

Sasuke was on a branch, Sakura kneeling behind him trembling.

"_Damn, who the hell is this guy?" _He wondered.

Orochimaru who was standing on the head of one of his giant snakes was smirking to himself, _"Yes, Sasuke-kun will definitely be mine!" _

"Now Sasuke!" Orochimaru shouted, "Time to become mine!"

Orochimaru's head sprung off of his body on a large snake-like neck and slithered quickly at Sasuke, it bared its fangs and prepared to bite down on Sasuke's neck.

"No!" Naruto said angrily to himself, he couldn't take it anymore. He crouched down and kicked off of the branch he was on, rushing at Orochimaru.

"Naruto! No!" Rorun shouted, but he was too late.

Naruto neared Orochimaru and pulled out a sword from underneath his coat, it was shaped like a katana but it had no guard and the grip was bandaged and there was a loop at the end of the hilt, it was like a sword shaped kunai.

The blade made contact with Orochimaru's neck and severed it from his body. What happened next didn't really surprise Naruto. Orochimaru's body turned to mud and melted away.

"Bold move boy." A voice said, the giant snake's mouth opened and revealed the real Orochimaru, "But you have no idea who your dealing with."

Naruto scoffed, "You think I would rush into battle without knowing anything about my opponent, especially someone like _you_."

"And just what would a little boy like yourself know about me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Heh, Orochimaru, legendary sannin of Konoha, student of the Sandaime Hokage, and S-ranked rouge ninja." Naruto listed off.

"Well it seems someone has done their homework." Orochimaru shot back, "But your still no mach for me!" He leapt out of the snake's mouth onto its head and the snake charged at Naruto.

A few meters before the snake reached Naruto a large pointed branch slammed down into the snake's head causing it to fall down amongst the tall trees. Hana stood on a nearby branch with her hands formed in the ram seal.

"Tch, you'll pay for that you little wench!" Orochimaru screamed.

"No, your battle is with me." Naruto said, he reached up and undid his coat and let is slip away. It fell down to the ground like a rock and revealed a bright orange sleeve-less kimono and he had bandages wrapped around his wrists to his elbows. "Weighted clothes, they will only slow me down in our fight."

"_What the hell is he wearing?!"_ Sasuke and Sakura wondered.

"Now let us battle, Orochimaru!" Naruto leapt at the snake sannin and swung his sword.

Orochimaru ducked low and threw a kick at Naruto, but Naruto using his immense speed quickly dodged and countered with a kick of his own. Orochimaru caught it and swung Naruto into a tree. Naruto landed on his feet, and concentrated his chakra to stay on the tree. He threw some shuriken at Orochimaru who simply dodged, caught one and flung it back. The shuriken embedded itself in Naruto's forehead and Naruto exploded into a hundred rushing shuriken at Orochimaru. One of the shuriken that Orochimaru dodged puffed back into Naruto who launched himself at the distracted Orochimaru. Orochimaru's neck blasted from his body and bended back and head-butted Naruto and leapt out of the way of the incoming shuriken. Naruto put his finger through the loop of his sword and spun it to bat away all of the incoming projectiles.

"Nice move boy, but you are nowhere near skilled enough to defeat me." Orochimaru said evilly.

"Like that is my best attack." Naruto replied, "You have no idea who _you_ are dealing with."

"Well let's just see what you're made of." Orochimaru tilted back his head and a sword emerged from his mouth. He grabbed it and pulled it out and he charged at Naruto. The swords met with a loud clang and they both jumped back. They both flew at each other and met with a series of blows, spinning around slashing. They slammed their swords together and were at a standstill.

"Not bad, what is your name boy?" Orochimaru said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and don't try to flatter me, you sick bastard." Naruto shot back.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." Orochmaru said and twisted the sword grip and the blade bent in half and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder and he pulled it back.

"Gah!" Naruto shouted from the pain. Orochimaru straightened the blade and stabbed Naruto right in the chest.

"Naruto!" Hana shouted and was about to rush to him but was held back by Rorun.

"No Hana, its alright, just watch." Rorun said calmly.

Orochimaru kicked Naruto to the side into a tree, "Stay out of my way boy!" he yelled.

Sasuke was staring in awe at the display he just witnessed, "Now where were we Sasuke-kun? Ah yes now I remember." Orochimaru bared his fangs.

Orochimaru felt something coming from the right, he jumped back to see Naruto slash where he just was. He sent his tongue at Naruto's neck and snapped it like a twig. Naruto blew up into smoke, _"Kage bunshin!"_ He yelled to himself and leapt into the air just in time to dodge the real Naruto's attack.

But Orochimaru noticed something strange, Naruto's sword was now a bloody red, he looked into Naruto's eyes and they were red and slitted, _"So, he is using the Kyuubi, this should prove interesting."_ He chuckled to himself, "Make this entertaining for me, Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru charged at Naruto and swung his blade at him. Naruto blocked the incoming blade with his. To Orochimaru's surprise Naruto's blood red sword melted through Orochimaru's sword like acid.

"What in the hell is this?" Orochimaru questioned.

"**This is my true power!"** Naruto shouted with a demonic voice.

This time around Naruto was keeping Orochimaru on his guard, hacking and slashing without aim or precision. He was attacking in a blind fury.

This didn't keep down Orochimaru. He slyly positioned himself to trap the crazed Naruto. As Naruto came in to strike Orochimaru shot out his tongue and caught Naruto in a bone breaking bind, he lifted up Naruto's kimono around his torso and saw they Kyuubi's seal. "So this is the route of your immense power." He observed, "You are the vessel to the legendary Kyuubi, interesting." He held his hand out and small flames flickered on his fingertips, "Five Part Seal!" Orochimaru shouted and slammed his hand into Naruto's seal.

Naruto's eyes widened and closed halfway, with a dull look in his eyes. Orochimaru just tossed Naruto aside to fall from the high trees. Rorun leapt away from Hana and caught Naruto before he fell too far.

Sasuke who was staring in disbelief now took this opportunity. He quickly made hand seals, he was weak on chakra but could muster one more attack, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and a medium sized fireball shot out at Orochimaru. It hit him straight on, when the fire sizzled out Orochimaru stood there, his clothes burned.

"Hmm, you still impress me Sasuke-kun." His head once again snaked away from his body, but this time without interruption. His snakelike fangs sunk into Sasuke's neck.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed as he fell to his knees, "What is this pain!"

Sakura jumped to Sasuke's side, "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She looked at the bite marks on his neck. They disappeared and instead became three black colons. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled.

"I gave him a little going away present, farewell Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as he sunk into the ground.

Sakura was holding Sasuke in her arms when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Naruto's green haired teammate, "Lets get out of here." He said.

Sasuke and Naruto were lying side by side under a hollow tree stump, Uke was perched upright leaning unconsciously slumping against the stump. Sasuke was breathing in short, painful breaths whereas Naruto looked as though he wasn't breathing at all.

Sakura, Rorun and Hana sat near the entrance of the stump discussing their plans, "Sakura, you stay here and watch over them," He indicated the three unconscious boys, "While Hana and I set up a perimeter."

"Right…" Sakura said distractedly, her eyes lingering on her two friends.

"Lets go Hana." Rorun said as they jumped away.

Off in the distance, three shinobi spied on their pray.

"So when do we attack?" one asked impatiently.

"Soon, Zaku, soon." Another replied.

"Its always soon with you Dosu!" Zaku retorted.

"Quiet both of you!" The third member snapped.

"Silence Kin!" Dosuand Zaku both spat.

Dosu turned to Zaku, "We attack when the two strong ones are well out of the way."

"What fun is that?" Zaku asked.

"Its not about fun dumbass!" Kin said, "It is a mission from Orochimaru-sama to kill Sasuke, or have you forgotten?" She asked tauntingly.

His eyes narrowed, "I haven't forgotten, I just wanted a little excitement." He concluded.

"Anyway," Dosu, "The two others are gone, the time is now."

They went up to a bush directly in front of their target, they sent a little squirrel with an exploding tag on its underside. As the squirrel approached the girl threw a kunai at it which scared it away.

"Did she see the tag?" Zaku wondered.

"No…it was something else." Dosu said.

They leapt from the bush to confront their enemy.

Sakura raised a kunai for defense. "Just try me!" She said venomously.

"This patch of earth is differed from the rest around it, it is a poorly laid trap." Dosu observed. The three Sound shinobi leapt over the petty trap and aimed to strike Sakura.

She smirked, and cut an unseen rope and a huge log fell onto the three, "Another trap!" Dosu yelled, he held his arm contraption up to the log and destroyed it with ease.

They landed a little ways away from Sakura and rushed her, Kin got behind and grabbed her hair, "Hmp, your hair is all nice and conditioned, better than mine," She sneered, "A shinobi should spend more time perfecting her skills instead of her hair!"

"I'll kill Sasuke." Zaku said walking toward the Uchiha.

"What did Orochimaru do to Sasuke-kun!" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Dosu asked, this caught his attention.

"That mark he left on Sasuke-kun's neck, for what purpose does it serve?"

"Mark?" Dosu felt completely betrayed, _"So, you decided to go after Sasuke before us? And why give HIM the curse mark?"_ He asked himself angrily.

"This weak little bitch asks too many questions, I'm gonna kill her." Zaku said.

Sakura was looking down, _"Why am I so weak?" _She asked herself, _"Sasuke and Naruto have become so strong, while I say at such a far lower skill level, they've been the ones protecting me…"_ A few tears fell to the ground. "This time I'm going to protect you guys!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Zaku stopped at the sudden outburst.

Sakura took a kunai from its holder.

"That'll never work on me!" Kin yelled.

"Who said it was for you?" She retorted and hacked the long of her hair off. Kin lost her grip and staggered. Sakura had a look of fury and determination in her eyes, she spun on her knee with one leg outstretched and kicked Kin's legs out from under her. Kin hit the ground with a satisfying thud and Sakura went on the attack.

She rushed at Dosu and a flurry of kicks and punches set him on the defense.

Zaku tried to sneak up from behind, but Sakura was quick to act as she spun around and laid a well-aimed heel into Zaku's collarbone. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, "Not the 'weak little bitch' now am I?!" She yelled furiously, "Did you think that I was just some little girl who couldn't fight, well you were wrong." She clenched a fist. _"I won't let you down, Sasuke-kun, Naruto."_ She promised herself.

"You'll pay for that!" Zaku yelled, he threw his arms apart and slammed them together and shot out an intense chakra-filled gale of wind. Sakura was transfixed to the spot, staring at impending doom. The dust cleared and there was nothing left, "Ha…take that." He said tiredly.

"Take what?" a sinister voice said from behind. Zaku turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke stood menacingly, one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist the other holding Naruto's sword, the curse seal covering his body and his incomplete Sharingan blazing.

"W-what the hell, the curse seal," Zaku said as he brought his arms up, "It doesn't matter I'll still kill you…!" he was cut off just before his attack, on account of his arm was impaled by the sword. Sasuke retracted the sword and kicked Zaku in the face, which sent him flying back.

Zaku rolled backwards but quickly recovered onto his knees we went to attack Sasuke with his good arm only to see he was gone.

"Looking for me?" Sasuke asked from behind. Before Zaku could react Sasuke grabbed his wounded arm and placed his foot on Zaku's back and pulled. Zaku yelled in pain, but it soon turned to screams as Sasuke dug his thumb into the wound he inflicted. The final scream beat the rest as Sasuke pulled the arm out of its socket.

Sasuke turned to Dosu and pointed the sword at him, "Now for you…" He was cut off when something bumped into his back. He turned his head and fond Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tears flowing down her face, "Please Sasuke-kun, stop." She pleaded. He lowered the sword. His seemingly dark aura weakened and the curse seal dissipated from his body.

Dosu stared in shock, _"That was a close one, Orochimaru-sama what were you thinking?"_ He notice the appearance of Naruto's teammates and decided it was time to leave, "Kin, grab Zaku and lets get out of here," He turned to the enemy and took out his earth scroll and put it on the ground, "Take this, as a peace offering." He said and ran off.

"Well, that was interesting." Came a voice that made them all jump. It belonged to Naruto who was struggling to stand. His teammates offered him help but he kindly tuned them down, "Sasuke, can I have my sword back?" He asked. Sasuke handed over the blade.

"I think we should all travel to the tower together, we'll be less likely to run into major trouble." Hana stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a slow nod. A short while later Uke awoke, dazed and confused and they set off. They neared the tower and came into some dark woods. They were on edge, suspecting there were many traps. They were running to the tower, it seemed like they weren't getting any closer.

"Genjutsu?" Hana asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Naruto said, "I'll get rid of it." He started to mold his chakra, but stopped half way. He sunk to one knee and vomited.

They stopped, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Its nothing." Naruto replied, "Just a little worn out, Hana?"

"Already on it." She replied. She fell into deep concentration and soon focused onto her targets. There were a few yells of anguish. They were brought before the six, branches wrapped around their necks like nooses. They were three rain ninja.

"Hey you're the three guys from before!" Uke yelled.

"P-please let us go…have our scroll of heaven." He held out the scroll. The branches holding them tossed them away with an extreme force.

"Just the one we need." Sakura pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll all be in the finals." Naruto said, "Let's go!" They ran off to the tower.

When they arrived to the tower they went their separate ways.

They walked in a door and saw on the wall a large, unfinished, board. They read it and figured they needed to open the scrolls to understand. When they opened the scrolls there was an explosion of smoke. And before them stood their sensei.

"Kai-sensei!" They exclaimed.

"Yo." He said, "Looks like you made it in pretty good time."

"Yeah, wasn't too hard." Naruto boasted.

"Really?" Kai wondered, "Then why are you a complete wreck?"

Naruto looked away, as did the others. "Well you see…" Naruto began.

"Yes?"

"We met _him_." Is all Naruto said.

"Him?" Kai repeated, "Him…him…" It dawned on him. "Orochimaru!"

They nodded.

"What happened?" He interrogated.

"Well, it was just as you thought, he went after Sasuke." Naruto explained, "But what's worse, he did it."

"The curse seal?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's not good, but cant really change that now, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine." Hana and Rorun said at the same time.

"I'm doing good." Naruto said.

"No your not, you're a wreck Naruto!" Rorun scolded.

"What do mean?" Kai inquired, "What the hell happened?"

"Orochimaru did something to him, to his seal…" Rorun explained.

"I said I'm fine!" Naruto snapped.

Rorun walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, "Stop pretending, you can barely stand and cant mold your chakra to save your life!"

"Damn it!" Kai yelled and punched a wall, cracking it in the process.

The three Genin looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kai-sensei?" Hana asked.

"Orochimaru sealed the Kyuubi, that isn't good and there isn't anything I can do about it." Kai said, "Naruto, I think you might have to sit this one out…"

"Never!" Naruto shouted, "I promised Sasuke that I'd fight him, I can't back away now."

"But I cant help you, only one person can, and I don't know where he is." Kai argued.

"I'll be fine, come one Kai-sensei, it's me." Naruto said with a smile.

This brought a smirk to everyone's face.

"Alright Naruto, I'll let you fight," Kai agreed, "But only because you always have a trick up your sleeve."

And that is that, hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	7. Preliminary Matches

Naruto: A Distorted Story

**Naruto: A Distorted Story**

Hello my good people this is where the preliminaries of the final exam. Just to inform you, I'm not going to go into every fight. I'm going to focus mainly on Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's. Enjoy. And sorry it took a whild

**Chapter 7.**

Six teams stood at attention in the presence of the Hokage.

"Congratulations to you all for completing the second phase of the Chunin Exams." The Sandaime said, "To have made it this far you have shown considerable skill and determination." He looked at each and everyone of the finalists, "But from here on in there wont be any sneaking around or written tests, it will be straight forward one on one battling. You will now partake in a preliminary match to determine who goes on to the final stage of the Chunin Exam."

"What?" Kankuro yelled, "You mean after all that we haven't even made it into the finals?"

"Allow me to explain." Came a new voice. A new shinobi appeared from nowhere. He was pale and appeared ill. I am Gekkou Hayate, your referee for this prelim. Now you asked why you aren't going into the finals now. You see, more teams then we expected have made it this far, too many to be in the final exam. So we must thin down the number in half." The shinobi explained, "But before we begin, does anybody choose to give up and return next year?"

The Genin were still, but one raised their hand, Kabuto.

"I want to quit." He said.

"What, why?" Uke asked.

"This exam has been way too much for me, I'm just not cut out for this I suppose." He turned and walked away. _"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I'd love to stay and play with you some more but, I don't want to let everyone know what kind of monster I can be." _He smirked evilly to himself. He looked at the disguised Orochimaru standing among the Jounin sensei's, who responded with a nasty smirk.

"_Hmm, I've seen him here before, he quit that time too and the time before…I wonder why, I should have him watched, there's something about that one." _The Sandaime silently consulted. "Anko, who is that?" the Sandaime asked.

"Hmm, Yakushi Kabuto, it says here that he has failed 6 straight times, while in the academy he didn't stand out very much, and he's done the required amount of missions, hmm odd." She said.

"What is it?" Sandaime asked wonderingly.

"It's before he entered the academy, do you remember the child recovered from the battle of the bellflower pass."

"Yes, one of the Jounin medical ninja's brought an enemy child who had survived the battle." The Sandaime said, "So he is that child."

"Does anyone else want to resign, now is your last chance." Hayate asled.

Another hand was raised, "I quit as well." The voice belonged to Uke.

"Uke, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well seeing everyone in this room, makes me think of how weak I am compared to everyone, especially to those like Sasuke and Naruto. I'm sorry but I think I should quit."

"Alright, now those who have quit must please leave." Hayate said. Uke and Kabuto turned to leave, as they walked toward the exit they glanced at each other. Uke smirked at Kabuto, but Kabuto snorted.

Sasuke out of nowhere grunted in pain and grabbed his neck. Sakura saw this and quickly reacted.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, "You should quit."

"What?" Sasuke replied shocked.

Naruto looked over at the argument.

"Ever since we were attacked by that Orochimaru guy you've been acting strange." Said.

"I'm fine Sakura!" Sasuke snapped back.

"No you're not!" Sakura said angrily, "You're in pain, I can see it in your eyes."

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said.

"And then back with the sound-nin…" She trailed off, "I'm going to tell the sensei's."

She was about to raise her hand but Sasuke caught it in a hard grip.

"Sakura I've told you before…" He looked away, "I'm an avenger. I don't care about becoming a Chunin or anything like that, I just want to fight strong enemies so I can fulfill my ambition. I couldn't forgive even you if you get in my way."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cut in, "Can't you see that she is only concerned for your wellbeing, she just doesn't want to see you hurt. How could you say things like that?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said coolly, "You're the one…that I want to fight the most."

Naruto smirked, "Well I wouldn't want to fight you when you're in this condition."

"You aren't in perfect health either." Sasuke replied, smirking as well.

The Hokage along with Ibiki and Anko were watching the Sasuke intently.

"I thought so." The Sandaime said.

"Hokage-sama," Anko said, "Uchiha should be relieved from the exam."

"We cant really do that, do you not recall Orochimaru's warning?" Sandaime asked.

"I know but…" She looked away and grabbed her neck, "He shouldn't even be standing, he bares the cursed mark, one of Orochimaru's unique signatures, It should've killed him but now he will have to live with it for the rest of his life. Something nobody should have too do."

"I understand your concerns Anko, but Sasuke is an Uchiha." Kakashi said from behind, "And he won't be grateful if you took him out now."

"It doesn't matter how he feels, we should do it anyway." Anko shot back.

"That would be foolish Anko," Ibiki said, "All it would accomplish is Uchiha's anger and desire to strengthen himself, make him more prone to align himself with Orochimaru."

"But…" Anko was at a loss.

"Don't fret Anko, if anything happens during his match we will jump in and stop it, even if it is against his will." The Sandaime said, calmly ending the argument.

"Alright, there are a total of 22 participants, so we can have a total number of 11 matches." Hayate said with a cough, "but before we continue I must explain the rules, this will be one on one combat, battle as if you intend to kill, a match will only end when one opponent is K.O.'d or killed or if I interject and declare the match over, any questions?" He asked, when nobody responded he continued on. "And to decide your fate." He turned and nodded towards Anko who spoke into her headset, "Bring it out." She ordered.

The room fell silent as a piece of a far wall moved aside to reveal a giant screen. It started sorting through the names of the contestants.

"_Alright lets get too this!" _ Naruto yelled in his head.

"_About time."_ Sasuke thought.

"_The power of youth!"_ Lee shouted with a raised fist and fire in his eyes.

"_Troublesome."_ Shikamaru said dully.

"_I'll do my best."_ Sakura vowed determinedly.

"_Hell Yes!" _Kiba howled.

"_I'll kill that damn Sasuke!"_ Zaku raged.

"_Blood."_ Gaara thought menacingly.

"_Hinata-sama." _Neji loathed.

The screen sorted faster than anyone could see then suddenly stopped. The sign read:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Akado Yoroi_

"Right off the bat huh?" Sasuke said smugly.

Yoroi didn't say anything.

"Alright, everyone that is not participating must go and wait on the rafters." Hayate said.

As all of the shinobi were going to their designated area they greeted their sensei's.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Kakashi replied with a smile and a wave, "Its been a while hasn't it? Kai-sempi treating you well?"

"Yeah, he put me under some intense training but it really paid off, I bet I could even defeat Sasuke." Naruto bragged.

"Dream on dobe." Sasuke said and they glared at each other.

"Spectators please leave the arena." Hayate urged.

"Right lets get up there." Kakashi said. "And Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly, " Don't use your Sharingan."

"So you know."

"Just be careful, or we'll have to cancel the match."

"Cancel the match?"

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sadly.

They went up the stairs and found a place on the rafters to watch.

Naruto went to stand with Rorun and Hana and a strange looking shinobi with his head wrapped in bandages and orange hair sprouting from the back. This strange man was Kai in disguise.

"You better quit now if you want to live, kid." Yoroi said.

"Like I would ever do that." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Sasuke leapt from his enemy and hurled shuriken at him. _"I cant use chakra, so I'll have to rely on taijutsu."_

"_Too bad Sasuke-kun, Yoroi's ability is the worst possible match for you. Now you'll have to use my beautiful cursed seal."_ Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

Kai looked over towards the disguised Orochimaru, _"Pitiful disguise Orochimaru."_ He placed a hand over the handle of his blade, the urge to kill high.

"No." Naruto said, feeling Kai's killer intent, "Not here."

"Right." Kai agreed.

Kakashi was silently confused by this exchange.

Yoroi dodged the shuriken, he charge at Sasuke. His hand had a blue aura appeared around his right hand and he swung a punch at Sasuke. It grazed Sasuke, but just enough to sap some of his chakra and he fell backwards.

"What the?!" Sasuke asked himself, "My chakra."

"That's right, my ability is to suck out my opponents chakra." Yoroi ended Sasuke's confusion. And leapt on the Genin and slammed his palm on Sasuke's forehead.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh, what will you do now?"

"_My chakra!"_ Sasuke groaned to himself. He used all of his might to kick Yoroi off of him. He gasped for breath.

"You're finished now!" Yorio yelled as he charged at Sasuke.

But when he reached Sasuke, the Genin vanished.

The crowd was shocked.

Sasuke reappeared and kicked Yoroi underneath his chin and up into the air.

"That's my technique!" Lee shouted.

"When did he…" Gai wondered.

"Most likely when he battled with Lee before the first exam." Kakashi said.

"_Leaf Shadow Dance!"_ Sasuke yelled and appeared behind Yoroi in the air. He aimed a jab at his ribs, but it was blocked, then a kick to the thigh which was blocked as well. But Sasuke's attacks suddenly stopped when he had intense pain shooting through his body. The curse seal was trying to release.

"_Damn it! Not now!" _Sasuke cursed. _"Everything I've worked for, it will be for nothing if I let this mark take me over now, I won't make it to the finals and I will be one more step away from my destiny."_ His vision was going black. _"No! I won't let this thing take me over, I will overcome this and kill my brother!"_ The seal which was beginning to consume Sasuke's body receded into the mark upon his neck.

The people who knew of the seal were shocked. Orochimaru stood shacking in excitement over the display, _"Sasuke-kun, you are more powerful than I could've imagined."_

Sasuke continued his barrage of attacks, most were blocked but a knee to Yoroi's side froze the enemy. Sasuke continued to hammer away with sever al kicks and punches and rolled in the air just before reaching the ground catching Yoroi in a close-line and slammed him into the floor with all of his might. "_Shishi Rendan!_" he shouted.

The attack sent Sasuke sliding away and both combatants lying on the ground.

The crowd waited for someone to stand to obtain victory, one body rose.

"Winner!" Hayate shouted, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I won." Sasuke said weakly as he breathed heavily. He started falling back but was stopped by Kakashi's knee.

"Good work Sasuke." Kakashi said without looking away from his book. He knelt down and put a hand on his students shoulder, "Lets go get that mark sealed up." Sasuke who was in no condition to argue silently agreed. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru seeing this puffed away as well.

Kai, following the cunning Orochimaru slid silently away in the shadows.

Sasuke sat in the middle of a large circle, with bloody symbols cover his body and around him. Kakashi was quickly making seals. He made a series of hand seals and slammed his hand on the curse mark, "_Evil Sealing Method_!" The bloody seals all flowed to the curse mark and formed a seal around the mark.

"This seal is powered by your will." Kakashi told the panting Sasuke, "If you ever slip up and your will weakens the curse mark my overpower this seal, be cautious." Sasuke passed out.

"Ah, so you can use sealing techniques now Kakashi?" An evilly eerie voice came from the shadows. Orochimaru stepped out from behind a pillar.

"You're…" Kakashi said shocked. "Orochimaru!"

"Its been a while hasn't it?" Orochimaru asked, "I don't remember you having _that_ in your left eye."

Kakashi glared at the Sanin. "What are you after?" he demanded.

"The very thing you posses." Was the answer, "The Sharingan."

"I wont let you have Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled and formed a dazzling Chidori.

"And who will stop me, you?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly. He took a step forward but a new voice stopped him.

"Then how about somebody that can match your caliber?" The disguised Kai stepped out.

"You're the sensei of the Kyuubi brat. Why have you come?" Orochimaru asked.

"Please Orochimaru surely you aren't so ignorant to not know who I am?"

This enraged Orochimaru. "Bold words."

Kai reached up and pulled the bandages away and changed his hair to its natural color.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock and fear, "Yamotori Kai?" he said fearfully, "How is it that I couldn't tell who you were?"

"I do not know, perhaps you have weakened." Kai replied.

Orochimaru started to take a step towards him when the tip of a long black blade was at his throat. "Now, now Orochimaru, surely you know better." Kai said.

"This isn't over, Sasuke will be mine one way or the other." He faded away in a puff of smoke.

Kai sheathed his blade.

"K-Kai-sempi?" Kakashi asked dumbstruck.

"Let's get him to a hospital, Kakashi." Kai told him.

"Right."

The screen chose its combatants:

_Zaku Abumi_

_Vs._

_Aburame Shino_

The two were facing each other.

"Well I have one good arm." Zaku said.

He lunged at Shino, and swung his arm. Shino caught it with his own arm.

"It'll take more than that to take me out."

"I figured as much." Zaku said. "Take this! _Zakuha!_" a huge blast of wind shot from the hole in his hand. Shino was blasted away.

"Ha, just another weakling." Zaku said disgustingly.

But Shino's body busted into countless bugs.

"What?!" Zaku yelled.

Shino appeared from the side and struck Zaku with his elbow.

"I've seen your attack before, when you attacked Naruto before the first exam." Shino said.

"On one side, you have me, the other, several thousand of my insects waiting to attack." Shino explained. "One way or the other, you're finished."

"No, I wont let it end here." Zaku said to himself. He lifted his injured arm out of its sling. "I still have one attack left with this arm. _Zakuha!_" He shouted.

Everyone watched in shock as Zaku's arms started to bubble up and explode blowing one off and leaving the other with several holes in the other. He fell down unconscious with the medical team rushing to aid the fallen shinobi.

One medic looked down and shook his head, "This ones career as a shinobi is over." They put Zaku on a stretcher and took him away.

The fighting continued.

_Tsurugi Misumi_

_Vs._

_Kankuro_

Kankuro defeated Misumi using his puppet.

Kakashi and the now undisguised Kai returned. "Kakashi-sensei, where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's in a hospital bed with several ANBU posted to protect him, don't worry Sakura." Kakashi reassured her.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked Kai.

"Yeah, I managed to scare him off for now." Kai replied, "But he will be back and more prepared to take me on."

The screen began sorting up again, but the results this time were enough to startle the rookies.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Vs._

_Yamanaka Ino_

Sakura looked at the board with a surprised expression, "Ino?" she said.

Ino was equally surprised, "I get to fight Sakura?"

"Will the participants please come down." Hayate said.

Sakura and Ino stepped into the arena.

They stared each other down, passion in each of their eyes. Sakura reached up and pulled her forehead protector from the top of her head and tied it around her forehead.

"Ino." Sakura began, "When we graduated the academy I told you that the day I wore my forehead protector on my forehead, I would fight you seriously, as an equal kunoichi."

Ino pulled off her forehead protector from her waist and tied it around her forehead as well. "Lets do this then, Sakura." She said.

They ran after each other and started throwing punches. Their fist fight went on for several minuets. Their faces were bruised and starting to swell. They jumped apart from each other.

"Wow Ino," Sakura said, "You should stop concentrating on your looks and concentrate more on your fighting skill."

"Grr." Ino growled. She grabbed a kunai and hacked off a good portion her large ponytail.

Shikamaru and Chouji stared in shock at what they just saw.

"You think I care only about my looks Sakura?" Ino screamed angrily. She knelt down and moved her hands in a sealing position. "Now it ends Sakura."

"As if, the flaw in your technique is that you cant hit a moving target because of its slow movement and also if it misses, your soul wont be able to return to your body for several minuets and will leave you vulnerable." Sakura commented.

"We'll see about that!" Ino yelled. "If you wont give up, I'll make you give up. _Ninpou: Shintenshin No Jutsu!_"

Sakura dashed to the right as quickly as possible. Sakura suddenly stopped, Ino's body drooped slightly.

"Sorry…" Sakura's body said, "…Ino."

"Sakura did it!" Naruto said.

"Heh, in your dreams forehead girl." Ino said as her head shot back up.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You fell for it." Ino replied.

Sakura tried to move away but her legs wouldn't respond.

"That's right Sakura, you fell for my trap. I pretended to be angry earlier and now you cant move thanks to the chakra snare from my hair."

"_Damn it!"_ Sakura cursed in her mind.

"Now then." Ino said, "_Ninpou: Shintenshin No Jutsu!_"

Ino's body went limp again and Sakura's as well.

"This time," Said Sakura's body, "I win….Sakura."

She raised her hand, "I Haruno Sakura…" but she was cut off by a loud yell.

"Sakura! Don't give in to her Sakura!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, "If you lose you're not a woman!"

"Tch, still the same annoying Naruto." Ino said, "I Haruno Sakura hereby…" she suddenly froze. Her vision went dark and before her eyes was an enormous shadowy figure of Sakura.

"Get out of my head you stupid boar!!" It yelled, its giant hands grabbed her and it seemed to throw her out of Sakura's mind.

Ino's body suddenly came back to life as Sakura fell to her knees.

"Well it seems I'm out of chakra," Sakura said, "So are you, right Ino?"

"Yeah," She said as she stood up, "Lets make this last attack count."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura smiled.

Ino smiled back.

They ran at each other and threw out their fists, hitting each other with all they had left. They stood at a stalemate for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to everyone. They both fell.

Hayate waited a moment and made a decision to call the battle a draw, "I declare this battle a…" He stopped mid-sentence, caught off guard. Sakura was getting up.

"I-I'm not going to lose to Ino." She struggled to say. She stood up fully.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura!" Hayate yelled.

"I did it…" Sakura started to fall, but was caught by Kakashi. Ino was scooped up by Asuma.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura." Kakashi whispered, "She going to be ok, Asuma?"

"Yeah, she'll be disappointed for losing, but she'll be ok." Asuma replied.

The two Jounin set up their students up against a wall and turned back to see who would be in the next match.

_Temari_

_Vs._

_Tenten_

The match ended almost as suddenly as it began, with Temari as the victor.

Sakura and Ino both woke up.

Ino turned her head to Sakura, "Damn, to tie with you, makes me want to cry." She said smiling.

"Actually…" Sakura began, she smiled at Ino, "I won."

"What?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I stood up, and I won." Sakura said.

"Damn it! I'll never live this down." Ino moaned.

Sakura walked up to the rail where everyone else stood to see the altercation between Lee and Gai and the Sand shinobi.

"Don't lose to those guys, Naruto, if you do you're not a man." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" He questioned, not noticing her. He laughed, "Like I'd ever lose to them."

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Vs._

_Kin Tsuchi_

The battle ended with Shikamaru as the winner.

"The next match…" Hayate coughed, looking at the screen.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Vs._

_Inuzuka Kiba_

"Wow we got him, Its in the bag Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, he leapt down to the battle area.

"Mutt-boy, this'll be as cinch." He started to leave but a shooting pain stopped him.

"Naruto?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Naruto, ever since Orochimaru…" Rorun said.

"Rorun, I can do this!" He growled.

"Alright." Roroun agreed.

Naruto made his way down to the arena.

"_Something odd about this one, I'll have to keep an eye on him." _Gaara thought, looking at Naruto curiously.

Naruto and Kiba faced each other.

"You know Naruto, I've always wanted to know what it was like to knock your ass to the ground, I guess now's my chance." Kiba taunted.

"I hope you're going to use that dog of yours because you've got no chance without him." Naruto shot back.

"Ha," Kiba laughed and put his dog on the ground, "Sit this one out, Akamaru." Kiba said. The dog barked his reply.

"Begin." Hayate said.

"I'll end it one punch!" Kiba said.

"Go for it!" Naruto shouted back, _"I haven't got much chakra to use, I cant win without anything short of a miracle."_ Naruto thought.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up." Came a voice from a little far off. It belonged to Kurenai.

"Come again." Kakashi said.

"Naruto cant defeat Kiba, not in that condition, you should know that Kakashi." Kurenai replied.

"You'd be surprised what Naruto can…" Kakashi was about to reply when Kai interrupted.

"She is correct Kakashi." Kai agreed, "But," He looked at Kurenai, "Kakashi is also right, Naruto needs some sort of miracle to win, but luckily for him miracles are one of Naruto's specialties."

Kiba clasped his hands together, _"Beast Effect Ninpou! Quadruped No Jutsu!"_ Kiba shouted. His features started to become more beastlike, his teeth grew into fangs, his nails began to get sharp, his pupils became slits, "Here it comes!" Kiba growled.

Before anyone could breathe Kiba elbowed Naruto straight in the gut, sending him flying back.

"Ha, still the same Naruto." Kiba said disappointedly and turned to walk away.

Everyone was surprised.

"I guess Naruto couldn't defeat Kiba." Ino said.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered to herself.

"That's the guy who made me look like a fool?!" Kankuro asked angrily.

"_Way lame, Naruto-san!"_ Lee thought.

"See, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura looked questioningly at Kakashi. He smiled back, which made her smile.

Kiba felt something move behind him, Naruto was standing.

"What, how could you…?" Kiba wondered.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto demanded. Bleeding from the mouth slightly, he stood weakly.

Most everyone was shocked.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Bold words." Shikamaru said.

"Power of youth!" Lee yelled.

"Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata said relived.

"Don't act tough, you're bleeding and can barely stand!" Kiba shouted.

"I let you hit me to test your strength!" Naruto retorted, "I've got to say, not very impressed."

"You'll regret those words, fool." Kiba snorted. "Lets do this Akamaru!" Kiba grabbed as smoke ball and hurled it at Naruto as Akamaru jumped and pulled the blonde into the smokescreen. There were yells and growls from the smoke and when it cleared Akamaru was sitting triumphantly on Naruto.

"Great job boy!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru ran at Kiba and sank his teeth in his arm. Kiba was shocked and deathly hurt emotionally, "A-Akamaru?"

Everyone was completely shocked.

Akamaru suddenly exploded into Naruto, "Ha got ya!"

"What? Where's Akamaru!?" Kiba asked.

"Over here." Said a Naruto clone holding Akamaru.

"_Is this really loser Naruto?"_ Kurenai thought.

"_What did Kakashi do?"_ Asuma wondered.

"You'll pay for that!" Kiba flicked a small pill at his dog, Akamaru ate the pill and turned red. He kicked the Naruto clone and made his way to Kiba's side.

"Now its over! _"Beast Effect Ninpou_! Bark (_Human Effect Ninpou_!) _Beast Human Bunshin!"_ Akamaru transformed into a beastlike Kiba.

"Here it comes!" Kiba and Akamaru lunged at Naruto, striking and slashing without restraint. Their claws struck Naruto constantly, forming bloody scratches across his body.

Naruto jumped away from the ordeal, _"Cant take much more of this!"_ Naruto gripped the hilt of his katana, he put his finger through the hoop at the end of the blade and pulled out a concealed dagger. He threw the dagger at Kiba with all of his might. Kiba simply caught it in midair and tossed into the ground.

"Nice try, but its all futile!" Kiba pulled out another smoke bomb and tossed it at Naruto. "Now take this, its one of my supreme taijustsu attacks; _Piercing Fang!_" Kiba and Akamaru started to spin around like mini tornados, hacking away at Naruto.

The smoke cleared with Kiba and Akamaru standing over Naruto, who was lying on his back unconscious. Kiba stomped his foot on Naruto's chest in victory. "Yeah! I Win!" He shouted.

"Hmm…" Hayate murmured.

"What are you waiting for?" Kiba asked. He got his answer when Naruto's exploded, sending out barbed wire that wrapped around Kiba and his dog. "The hell?" Kiba asked surprisingly.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted. His right foot slammed straight into Kiba's head knocking him a few meters away, the barbed wire cutting Kiba everywhere. He looked at Akamaru, "You're fine right there." He said, Akamaru snarled back. "Think before using a jutsu, or it'll get used against you, and also don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot!"

"Hey…" Kakashi said.

Kiba was crouching, he was going insane so to calm himself down he sank his beastlike fangs into his hand. He grabbed two handfuls of shuriken and threw them all at Naruto.

"I'm not done you loser!" Kiba yelled, "_Quadruped no Justsu!_" Kiba rushed at Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry Kiba." He said. He made a series of hand signs, "_Fuuton: Sonic Fist!_" A visible fist shaped ball of wind energy formed around Naruto's hand and he slammed his fist straight into Kiba's gut, leaving a hole in Kiba's jacket and knocking him out cold.

"What the?" Kurenai was surprised.

"When did he…" Kakashi looked at Kai.

"What can I say, the kids got a knack for wind type jutsu." Kai said simply, "Suppose it runs in the family."

"I suppose…" Kakashi agreed.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered, but thought it best to not ask questions.

Hayate bent beside Kiba, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yeah I won!" Naruto shouted.

"I cant believe it, he beat Kiba." Kurenai said.

"It wasn't impossible," Shino said, "There is definitely something strange about Naruto, something that makes him immensely powerful."

"_The Kyuubi."_ Kurenai thought.

Naruto strolled happily up the steps back to the observation deck. Hinata stood nervously pondering weather or not to give him her special medical cream. "N-Naruto-kun." She said.

"Huh, yeah?" Naruto asked.

"H-here." She offered him the medicine.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"S-sp-special m-m-medicine, for y-your wounds." Hinata stuttered out.

"Oh, thank you." He started rubbing it on, his wounds healed almost instantly, "It works great, thanks Hinata." He smiled kindly to her, knowing that it was the Kyuubi not the medicine.

"Y-you're welcome." Her face beamed with delight.

"_Hinata." _Kurenai thought, proud of her student, "Naruto…you surprised everyone here."

"Yeah, I do that a lot." He made a big toothy smile and walked back to Kai's side.

Hinata made her way down to Kiba, who was now on a stretcher. She looked at the medical nin and held up a small wooden container, "For Kiba-kun's wounds." She said softly.

Kiba moaned softly and looked at Hinata, "Hinata if you get Neji or that Sand kid, quit immediately." He was about to say something else but was interrupted by the look of complete despair on Hinata's face. He looked at the match board and his eyes went wide.

_Hyuga Neji_

_VS._

_Hyuga Hinata_

Neji and Hinata faced each other.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Neither moved. Neji looked at Hinata with pure hate. "Well Hinata-sama," He said viciously, "This is very convenient for me."

Hinata looked away. Neji started to monologue, causing Hinata to lose her focus and seriously consider quitting.

Naruto noticed Hinata's arm twitch and grew angry at Neji. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him. Neji gave him an evil look of annoyance.

"Hinata! If you even think about quitting I wont ever forgive you!" He yelled. "Don't listen to this stupid asshole, he's just psyching you out because he's afraid of you!"

Hinata looked at Naruto was hurt in her eyes. She looked down, a shadow covered her face. "_Byakugan!_" She shouted and raised her head up. She settled into her _Juken_ stance and faced her cousin.

Neji scoffed, "Very well, if you want me to destroy you I shall." He activated his own Byakugan and ran at Hinata. He swung his left arm in a side-ways chop. Hinata blocked and palmed at his chest. He caught the blow with his elbow and tried to strike her head. Hinata ducked and tried to sweep his legs from under him. Neji hopped up and tried to land a heel on his cousins shoulder. She narrowly dodged when his hand slammed into her left forearm. She slightly recoiled in pain but went back on the offense just to be struck in the shoulder, then the stomach.

Hinata fell to her knees, a trickle of blood oozing from her mouth. Neji turned his back to her and started to walk away. "The match is over." He said confidentially but when Hayate said nothing he looked back at Hinata. Hinata was struggling to get back to her feet. Neji narrowed his eyes and activated his Byakugan and charged at his struggling cousin. She rolled out of the way in time to land a blow on his leg. Neji grew furious, _"I'm the best, she shouldn't be able to injure me!" _He thought angrily. He whipped around and caught Hinata in the side of her face causing her to stagger backwards. He then continued to rapidly strike her in the arms, legs, stomach, chest. The last place he struck her was straight in the throat. She sank to her knees, clutching her throat, she coughed blood on the floor.

But just when Neji thought she was through, she suddenly struck him in the right shoulder. But to Hinata's dismay he recovered quickly and forced as much chakra as he could into the tips of his left fingers and dug them deep into her chest, where her heart was. He eyes widened just as he was about to strike again. She closed her eyes but when she didn't feel the attack finish she opened them to notice Neji was being held back from most of the Leaf Jounin.

"Why did so many of you join in?" He asked angrily, "I suppose the Main House is still considered more important."

Hinata made a loud cough, with blood escaping from her mouth, and collapsed over. Kurenai ran over to her student, unzipped her coat and listened for her heartbeat. It started to skip beats.

"Medical team hurry up!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the lead one said. They put Hinata on a stretcher and started to rush her off to the E.R.

"Well looks like she is finished." Neji said with sick satisfaction.

Naruto, who just recently arrived on the scene, looked at the blood.

"Losers are all the same." Neji said to Naruto, "Try as they might they can never defeat a genius."

Naruto ran is the fingers of his right hand over Hinata's blood. He clenched his fist and pointed it at Neji. "I will avenge my friend. I would be afraid if I were you." Naruto warned darkly.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that."

"Ahem." Hayate said, "If everyone is done here, I would like to begin the next match."

Everyone cleared the battle field for the next match.

_Rock Lee_

_Vs._

_Gaara_

The battle was intense, but Lee lost terribly.

"Next match." Hayate said.

_Dosu Kinuta_

_Vs._

_Rorun_

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Rorun and Dosu stared each other down. Dosu made the first move, he rushed Rorun with his metallic-covered arm. Rorun caught the side of the contraption.

"Got you now!" Dosu said as he started to vent sound out of the holes.

"Heh." Rorun said, "Cant harm me with that ridiculous attack." Rorun brought up his knee and bashed it into Dosu's elbow, snapping it with a satisfying crack.

Dosu howled in pain, "But how?" he demanded.

"I can control me ears with perfect ease," Rorun explained, "Your attacks you use are the worst thing you want to use against me." Rorun ended it with a hard kick to the side of the head, sending Dosu to unconsciousness.

"Winner, Rorun!" Hayate said.

_Hana_

_Vs._

_Akimichi Chouji_

"Come on Chouji!" Ino shouted.

"You can do it fatass." Shikamaru said.

Chouji grew furious, "I'll get you two when this is done!" He yelled at his team.

He looked at Hana's emotionless face, "_Ninpo: Multi-size no Jutsu!" _Chouji grew twice his size, his head and limbs sank into his new body and he formed a large ball, "_Meat Tank!_" He rolled at Hana at an intense rate. She dodged his first few passes, eventually forcing him into the wall, where his momentum was ceased. Hana came up behind him and poked him with a thorn. It was all over, Chouji returned to normal size, though somewhat dazed.

"Do not worry," She said to Chouji, "The effects will wear off in exactly one hour."

She walked away from her fallen opponent.

"Winner, Hana!"

After a few moments the Sandaime and the Jounin gathered in front of the Genin.

"Congratulations," He said, "Now the finals will begin in one month."

Anko came to the Hokage's side with a small bowl.

"Now please choose a number, and with that number you will be paired with your opponent."

Each winner picked a number.

Naruto: 1

Sakura: 5

Gaara: 3

Shikamaru: 7

Kankuro: 9

Rorun: 6

Neji: 2

Temari: 8

Shino: 10

Hana: 11

Sasuke: 4

"Remember, one month," The Hokage reminded, "Now, dismissed."

A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed it, and sorry again for the massive wait.


End file.
